


The First

by UbiquitousMixie



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, I already know I'm going to hell okay, Incest, but here we are, i didn't mean to ship it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie
Summary: Hilda has never been kissed.





	The First

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, here we are. CAOS has taken over my life, and I'm not complaining. I didn't expect to ship Hilda and Zelda but, alas, shit happens. If you're grossed out by two consenting adults who happen to be related making out, you should probably head on out now. If you're a weirdo like me, then do enjoy and let me know what you think.

As mouths go, Hilda thinks that hers could be perfect for kissing. She puckers her lips in the mirror, admiring their fullness, wondering just how decadent they might feel to press against another’s. 

She sighs. She’s already too old to have never been kissed, a fact beaten into submission by her older sister. She’d have been aware of it without Zelda’s derisive, jeering input. Hilda had been focused on school, and living under her austere parents’ oppressive thumbs, and surviving Zelda’s murderous impulses. She never had much time to pursue her baser desires, not when she was fighting to hold onto her autonomy in a family that constantly questioned how Hilda was so entirely different than the other Spellman children. 

Oh, but how she had dreamt of her first kiss, that first press of lips and exploration of tongues. She had considered every scenario, from soft to passionate to downright sloppy. She yearned for them all. 

She considers, briefly, bewitching a doll to respond to her mouth, or asking one of her spiders to take a corporeal form. Instead, Hilda opts for what is in front of her: a soft, plump peach. 

She takes a bite as she sits down on her bed, chewing deliberately as she observes the perfect impression of her mouth in the fruit. The edges are stained pink from the smudge of her lipstick. Biting her lip, Hilda swallows before bringing the fruit to her lips.

The juice of the peach is sweet and crisp, much like she imagines Zelda’s mouth to be. She closes her eyes, allowing her tongue to sweep against the wet flesh of the fruit. It’s delicious, but she wants more. She wants to be kissed back for once. 

She doesn’t hear the faint chuckle across the room until it’s too late. 

Hilda burns with shame as her head snaps in the direction of the laughter. Her sister is leaning against the doorframe, eyebrow cocked in amusement. 

“Oh Hilda...can you do no better than your own breakfast?”

Hilda’s cheeks flame, and she drops the peach on the floor before hiding her face in her hands. “Don’t tease me, Zelda,” she groans. “I can’t bear it.” 

She can hear Zelda’s footsteps approaching the bed, can feel the dip of the mattress as Zelda sits beside her. Zelda’s hands pull Hilda’s from her face. 

Zelda uncaps the tube of lipstick she has just pulled from her pocket, and Hilda’s eyes go wide when she realizes that Zelda’s not touching up her own makeup. She swipes the lipstick over Hilda’s mouth, staining her lips a deep maroon. “You have a beautiful mouth, sister. You should emphasize your assets if you want to be noticed.” 

Hilda casts her eyes away. She is well into adulthood and has yet to be noticed, much less desired, by anyone. 

Setting the lipstick on the nightstand beside Hilda’s lewd romance novel, Zelda turns to her. “Let me see what you’ve learned.” 

Hilda knits her brow in confusion for only a moment before her eyes widen and Zelda leans in. 

When Zelda’s lips touch her sister’s, the younger woman opens her mouth in a gasp. Her skin prickles with electricity as Zelda delicately passes her mouth once, twice against her own. It’s soft and sweet and exactly how Hilda hoped it would be a hundred times over, but it’s not enough. She surges forward, sweeping her tongue between her teeth to press against Zelda’s. 

If Zelda is surprised by Hilda’s forwardness, she doesn’t show it. She meets Hilda’s fervor with her own, stroking her tongue against Hilda’s and mercifully showing her what to do. Her tongue moves with deliberate slowness and Hilda responds in kind, taking to kissing like she’d been born for it. 

Zelda’s hand slides from Hilda’s cheek into her hair, grasping a fistful of blonde curls as she slants her mouth deeper over the younger witch’s. Hilda is not entirely sure what to do with her hands, so she settles for curling one into a fist and settling the other against Zelda’s waist. She wants to pull her sister -- a first kiss from her sister, for Satan’s sake! -- closer but fears too much enthusiasm will only push Zelda away. She settles, instead, for nipping her teeth at Zelda’s lip before licking the back of her teeth. 

The small sounds coming from Zelda’s throat make Hilda feel as if she’s being consumed by hellfire. 

Need for breath necessitates Hilda pulling away, and she does so reluctantly. Zelda looks dazed and, for perhaps the first time in Hilda’s life, impressed. “Are you sure you’ve never done that before?” Zelda asks, eyes narrowing in suspicion. 

Hilda is not sure she can form words just yet, and she nods. “You’re, um, the first.” 

Zelda’s cheeks go pink before she stands, smoothing out her burgundy skirt. Her lipstick is smudged. “You’re ready.” She swipes the pad of her thumb against the corner of Hilda’s mouth before grabbing the tube of lipstick, catching her sister’s gaze, and leaving the room. 

Hilda glances toward her mirror, memorizing the sight of her mussed hair, smudged, glistening lips, and the lustful expression in her eyes. She’ll have to call on the Dark Lord to process her hunger for her own sister, and she knows Zelda is likely already purging her thoughts with the aid of a leather strap. 

She touches her fingers to her mouth, the corners of her lips curving into a smile. 

Yes, she thinks with a nod. She knew she would be good at this. 

\--


End file.
